Master of the Knight
by dimplypanda
Summary: Welcome to New Japan a world ruled by the Vampiric upper class where the humans live as second class citizens. Vampire nobles and purebloods use beings known as Hellhounds for personal gain with little regard for their safety and health. This is the situation that the young 16 year old hound Zero is in, working for his sick twisted master Rido Kuran. Will he ever be truly free?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello my lovely fans and any new comers welcome to my new story, a request for Mimifoxlove. this is an AU set in Victorian style japan, where human's live as second class citizens under vampires. The vampires have under their control magically created race called Hellhounds but no spoillers lol. This story is Yaoi story so if you dont like reading wonderful boyXboy greatness the don't read it. This story will contain: boyXboy, Mpreg, Rido being a dick, and a high chance of lemon if the sight will still let you publish that, the guidelines say no MA stories so i am a little confused. if some one wants to clear that up for me that would be epic. well enough rambling on with the show.  
Rain fell heavily down from the black sky as a figure clad in clothes as dark as the expanses above moved silently through the forest trees. Not long after the forest gave way to a large estate with a manor sitting high on the hill. The hound sat perched in the tree as his cold violet eyes scanned the land before him as his scale covered tail curled around the branch to keep him balanced. his hood was pulled low hiding his moonlight colored hair and small black horns that sat on the upper sides of his head.

'There is no cover to hide my approach... for a Vamp they sure planed out there safe house well. guess i will have to use a invisibility charm and hope the don't have a fellow Hound guarding the perimeter.' He checked twice to make sure his pale skin was covered and his collar was pulled high to his nose cover his soft pink lips, per his master's orders before he started the charm. Once that was finished he jumped down landing on all fours very much like a cat, before he ran towards the manor his feet never making a sound.

After climbing up the wall and opening the window the hound moved silently in the shadows down the hall towards his target. He came across a room in the center of the home guarding by two lower ranked level B's. 'Damn this is going to be difficult, 20 armed guards and one Hellhound in the room with the target. i will have to use a charm if i dont want the target to escape while i am fighting the hound. I can worry about escaping after the Target is dispatched.

The figure drew his trusted short sword White Lilly as he began the chant for the door charm. he dashed forward with blinding speed at the unsuspecting guards as he sliced with Lilly in an arch beheading the two guards instantly. After completing the spell he drew a deep breath as he kicked in the door coming face to face with his fellow hellhound.

The hound was tall and broad with dark brown hair the hung in his face. gold eyes glinted murderously at the silverette as the elder held his long sword at the ready. The sandy blonde noble cowered behind his desk before he called out to the hound in his serves. "kill the assassin, quickly if you succeed i will grant you your freedom."  
The hulking beast growled his confirmation as he raised the sword leveling it at the boy's head. "Forgive me but i cannot disobey my master's orders, you will die tonight." the muscular figure said in a deep voice. The silverette only nodded his understanding as he held White Lilly at the ready standing to block the coming attack.

The hound swung his sword at the boy's head ready to cleave it off the his neck, the silverette ducked pivoting on the heel of his foot as he sliced at the Hound before him the silver sword smacked against the brunette's abs not cutting through before it bounced off. the young hound jumped back ready to spar once more with the muscular figure. 'damn its like his pelt is made of steel.' Narrowing his lilac eyes the boy prepared for his next assault.  
The muscular hound raised his sword high above his head ready to bring down a the slightest movement. the two hound's eyes met challenging the other a spark of red flared in those lilac pools a predatory gleam shining through causing the elder hound to flinch back slightly. Taking his opportunity the silverette charged forward sliding White Lilly across the hounds neck . "Heh sorry little Hound but that is not going to do you any good i am afraid you will die for your inexperience."

Without turning around the young hound whispered out in a voice as warm and soft as a summer morning and as smooth as honey. "No i am sorry but you are incorrect i will not be the one to die here tonight, you underestimate me for my youth but i have been fighting for over seven years now. I am no child I ask you for no forgiveness for my sin against you I only wish that in your next life you will be free and at peace." A single shot rang out in the silence following the boy's words, with a grunt the dark haired hound fell to his knees as blood pored down from the single hole in his chest.

Falling back to lay on the floor the muscular hound let a smile creep onto his face as he closed his eyes "Thank you young hound, now i can finally be at peace and be free. I pray you find this in your life time and do not have to die for it as I had." The young hound crouched beside the dead man as he bowed his head in respect. The noble chose this moment to charge forward claws drawn to attack the crouched hound.

The boy flipped over the noble digging White Lilly deep into his neck before sliding it across the entire expanses of it. The noble fell into a puddle of his own blood as he gurgled out in pain. "You vampiric bastard have you no respect for the dead i pray you rot in hell with the rest of your sorry piece of shit kind in pain and horror for eternity." the hound spat out as he removed his black glove from his pale hand. Dipping his finger into the pool of blood the hound walked over to the desk quickly drawling a thorny tribal rose with a R in the center with the blood.  
Being finished with his objective the boy turned to face the next problem facing him, getting the hell out of this manor. Placing White Lilly back in its holder the boy prepared to face the group of vampires waiting out side the door. Checking over his favorite gun Bloody Rose he held it in his off hand as he outstretched his right hand chanting quietly till a small red ball appeared in it. he flicked it out and waited for a second before hearing and explosion along with some yelling before he jumped out into the hall.

Using the smoke from the bomb to cover him he flew forward running up the side of the walls to avoid the ten guards situated in front of him. Charging forward bracing himself for the jump through the window in front of him he felt the familiar sting of bullets digging into his flesh as he ran. Jumping down from the third story landing perfectly as he keep running not caring about the wounds only sparing his breath to put up another charm to block the blood trail from being found.

After a hour of running the hound decided that he had put enough distance between him and his pursuers the exhausted boy chose to check on his still dripping wounds. 'Damn they must have used anti clotting agents on their bullets, those bastards now i have to hurry back to master so i can heal properly. That ass is probably going to drink from me again because of this. Why Kami did i have to be born a Hellhound and such a weird one at that? You must have a real sick sense of humor.'

Resigning himself to his fate the boy trudged forward for the still thirty minute walk to his master's estate. All to soon was he greeted by the familiar Gothic black metal fence and cathedral like mansion that rested behind those bars. Though the hound called this place "home" it still made the boy shiver with an uneasy feeling from the beastly and gruesome power that leaked out from the places owner and the Hound's own master.  
Sighing once more the silverette jumped the fence and walked through the side door (his master had made it clear the dogs like him have no place using the front door like a person would). Walking through the maze of corridors the boy finally came face to face with the large double doors that he never wanted to face. Pushing the doors open he came face to face with the Red-Blue eyes of his Master's gaze.

"Welcome home my dear Zero."

"I am back, Master Rido."

A/N: yay i finally finished the first chapter! I hope you all like this one as well and don't worry Kaname will be Zero's only love interest well requited love anyway. I will update soon but Senor year is kinda kicking my ass at the moment so ya. see you all soon  
DimplyPanda


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I am back, Master Rido." The hound said bowing at his master's feet.

The vampire on the gody chair resting beside the wall regarded his servant coldly. "You keep me waiting, how rude of you. Where where you did you speak to someone again? I guess all dog's are disobedient from time to time just means I should focus more on you training." The pureblood sneered down at the hooded HellHound as he sipped warm blood wine from his goblet. "Now my pet come here and stand at my side like the loyal little mutt I took in." Zero growled silently at the comment but obeyed moving to stand beside his master. Rido smiled at this reaching up to yank the hood from the hound's head.

The silverette clenched his fists in irritation as the pureblood ran his cold fingers through his hair and along his jawline. "Well my pet might be disobedient but by far the most pleasing to behold." The brunette smirked leaning in to whisper into the hound's pointed ear. "Neh, Zero-chan why don't you please me in a different way tonight." he nipped harshly at the boy's ear teasing it with his fangs before the hound pushed him away jumping down away from the crazy bastard.

Zero growled while glaring sheer hate at his master. "D-Don't touch me you perverted bastard I will never do anything like that with someone like you." The hound bit out with a snarl from his place on the marble floor. Rido's eyes narrowed as he surged forward smacking the hound across his face with all his strength. The boy could do nothing but fall to the floor letting out a small grunt in pain as he felt his jaw shatter and blood pool in his mouth.

"Such an insolent beast how dare you. You should be groveling at my feet for all i have done for you, you are nothing but a bitch." Rido ranted as an unknown emotion flashed through the vampire's crimson eyes. The hound shrank back slightly in fear knowing that he somehow sent his master into one of moods. Damn the beating he was no doubt about to get and his current injuries he and this room by the end of this would would be a cracked broken mess. As the walls began to strain under the pureblood's anger all the silverette could think was man I really need to learn to shut my mouth sometime.

The vampire was about to give a good kick to the boy's ribs when he suddenly turned and walked back to his seat. After getting settled the brunette started to speak irritation replacing the anger in his voice. "This weekend my Younger brother Haruka is hosting a ball for his and Juri's anniversary. You will be going with me to this as my servant. I expect to to obey all my orders perfectly as usual."

Zero nodded his response still unable to open his jaw. "I will prepare your uniform that you will wear and remember our rules. No talking to anyone, don't let anyone see your face, and most important never let anyone smell your blood, do you understand? If you disobey not only will you be punished harshly but I will kill whoever it was."

The silverette nodded quickly, he knew the rules quite well. His master had beat them into him since he was small, he never understood why but he knew better than to ask or go against them. Even in the manor he was never aloud to pull down his hood until he was locked in his room for the day. Only his master was aloud to look at his face, the hound just passed it off as another possessive pureblood thing.

"You are dismissed I will call you when i need you again dog." Rido said brushing off the hellhound as if he was nothing more than dust on his suit jacket. Nodding the boy picked himself up off the floor standing carefully. the silverette pulled his hood back up over his head hiding his hair and face before walking out the throne room towards his chamber for the day.

Once in his room locking the door he peeled off his black jacket and shirt before untying his boots. With a sigh he moved barefoot to his bathroom, it was a simple room the floor was a dark ebony while all the fixtures where a subtle grayish blue. After adjusting the bath to the proper heat the silverette dug out his first aid kit pulling out the long nosed tweezers as the bath filled. Grabbing the rubbing alcohol and an old rag he placed the items on the small table beside the bath as he got a towel and striped off the rest of his clothing before stepping into the tub.

The boy let out a soft sigh as the warm soap filled water eased his tense lean muscles and soaking his silver hair before he started to clean his wounds. After digging out three bullets from his leg torso and shoulder and cleaning the wounds with the alcohol he let this body relax in the tub. Guarded lilac eyes stared up at the white ceiling as he pondered how his life was going and how it would probably end. He wasn't suicidal or anything but death was always a relief for his kind. Freedom was next to impossible for Hounds so the only other reachable goal where they would not have to serve as a plaything for twisted bastards was death.

Unfortunately Hounds could not cause harm to themselves only to others so even self created death was impossible. That was why his kind was always fighting to try to find someone stronger so they could finally be at peace. However that was not what the silverette wanted. No the boy saw his waiting happiness ever day as he went to sleep, it was always the same and Zero could never remember a lot of the dreams but one thing was always haunting him.

Warm red-brown eyes framed with chocolate locks that curled slightly at the tips would look upon him with affection and happiness. The silverette could not remember his name but just the sight of the boy would always bring him a since of peace. The pale hound was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed the water had turned cold. Grumbling he pulled a towel around himself and drained the bath water before walking to his room, grabbing a pair of boxers and some sweatpants he threw them on climbing into bed. A small smile finally appeared on his scowling mask as sleep came to him, a name was whispered from his lips as soft as a lover's words, never to be heard by others. "Kana..."

A/N: Hi everyone DimplyPanda here wanted to thank you all for supporting the story so far i hope you all are enjoying it, please tell me if there is anything i can work on. By the way if some oh you have notice i have a few more spelling errors and grammar mistakes that usual. This is because when my computer crashed and deleted word processor and i suck at grammar and spelling seriously no idea how i passed elementary and middle school with how bad i am oh well. see you all soon.  
DimplyPanda


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zero stood staring at the outfit laid before him with a scowl. _"Leather, why does master always get me that? I am supposed to not attract attention, so why the hell does he put me in tight leather fucking pants?"_ The hound growled out as he pulled on the offending article. After that he pulled a red long sleeved shirt on before he laced up his regular black boots. Sighing the boy slipped on his dark riding glove and matching black leather hooded vest. _"I wonder why master always has me cover up so much around other people; it is not like if they see me I will disappear. Maybe if he let me wear short sleeves once in a while I wouldn't be so god damn pale, I look like a fucking vampire like this!" _

Knocked resounded through the silverette's locked wooden door pulling the boy from his grumbling. "Zero-san, Rido-Sama is almost done getting prepared and wants you waiting for him in the main entrance are you ready to depart?" A small voice called out.

Pulling his silver locks back with his favorite chocolate ribbon, the boy pulled up his hood a few loose strains of hair hanging around his face before answering the door. His lilac eyes fell on the little maid standing in his doorway. It was Yori, his favorite she was always so helpful and sweet. The little level C never treated the silverette like a pest or a killer just because he was a Hellhound and was sorta was an assassin. "Thank you Yori."

"Sure no problem Zero-san, so where are you and Rido-sama going?" The girl asked looking forward as she walked beside the silverette.

"Damn gala that his family is hosting, I don't see why I gotta go with him." He growled quietly as the duo approached the exit to the accursed manor. "Ya better get out of here before Master sees us talking, I don't want you to get beat again caz of me."

The girl smiled sadly at the hound patting him on the shoulder before she turned away. "My beating was nearly as bad as yours; I could at least walk a get out of bed a few days later." The level C walk a few steps away before whispering just loud enough for the hound to hear, "Please be careful Zero, this place would really be a prison without you here." She hummed a small prayer song that her mother used to sing to her before the human died as she disappeared back into the depths of the manor.

A few minutes later his asshole of a master finally descended the stairs before heading out to the limo with Zero soundlessly following him. Once inside the annoyingly fancy vehicle Rido removed the boy's hood and grabbed something out of his jacket. "Zero, do you know what this is?" he asked holding up ring shaped leather strap with a small lock on it.

"A collar master." The boy responded distantly unsurprised and distant.

"Ah my little doggie is such a smart boy. Yes this is a collar, however it has a special feature." The crazy vampire said with a psychopathic smile as he placed it around the boy's slender neck before snapping the lock shut. "This collar has a wonderful little ability to paralyze you if you get to far away from me. So you can't run off when I am busy at the gala." Zero resisted the urge to growl at the cunning that the nut job possessed, not that he would run away anyway. "Of course even if you try and activate the collar I can't promise that your little half breed friend will live much of a life afterwards._ "Bastard, how dare you threaten Yori's health you have already taken her mother now this. I swear if I ever find a way I will kill you."_ The hound held his tongue but glared harshly at the vampire before him hoping against all hope that the man would burst into flames.

The limo finally pulled to a stop after an hour or so. Rido grimaced as he latched a cold iron chain leash onto Zero's collar for the world to see. The driver opened the door allowing the Pureblood and hound to finally see their destination. It large grand Manor in white with tall marble columns in the front, women and men dancing on the large balcony could be seen from the driveway as lamps illuminated the area surrounding them. The pureblood approached the entrance confidently as people bowed respectfully and in fear as he passed all while the hound silently followed like a shadow.

At the door stood two figures obviously pureblood that resembled his master closely, but unlike the bastard the two standing before him had an expression of true kindness and happiness that the boy didn't think pureblood's could possess. "Nii-san it is so good to see you it has been a while." The man greeted extending his hand to the corrupt pureblood.

"Hakura, Juri how are you?" The vampire replied no warmth in his tone though it did not appear to phase the duo in front of them.

"We have been wonderful, Kaname is eighteen now and little Yuuki has just turned sixteen herself. I am afraid soon I will see both of them married away soon." The woman name Juri laughed softly, to Zero it sounded like tinkling bells, it was different from Yori's laugh it was more…motherly. For some reason the hound felt something in his heart stab at him but he ignored it as the woman turned towards him. "Oh I didn't know you got a new Hound Nii-san, a little young isn't he, barely got any muscle on him." She said warmly making the silverette want to blush, the poor boy never had been around people who treated him kindly before or worried about his health except Yori of course.

"Yes he is a bit small but very capable little pup. Now if you will please pardon us I believe you have other guests to welcome." Rido replied politely as he walked pasted the couple Zero following after him. He looked back in time to see the two purebloods sending him a sad look, or was it for his master?

The party was fairly dull but when you don't get to talk to people parties would get dull, the hound just stood in his corner waiting for his master to finish mingling so they could leave. After an hour a tall blonde caught his eye as she flirted with Rido, she was another pureblood but why she wanted to talk to his master the boy had no clue. Soon enough they were sipping spiced blood and she was whispering in the other's ear. The vampire smiled back at her before sending Zero a look that clearly said I will be back later, don't do anything stupid while I am gone. The silverette repressed a shiver as the two left the ballroom, sitting the boy looked out the window into the familiar side yard with a large maple tree sitting out a distance from the house.

**PoV change, time jump back a few hours**

Kaname sat in his private study his best friend Takuma sitting on the soft couch sitting before the desk where the pureblood was sitting. "So I hear that the idea of you marring Yuuki-chan is out." The blonde said as he picked through his favorite romance novel.

"Yes, my parents and I are in agreement that Yuuki and I shall not marry, I could never do that. She is my baby sister nothing more nothing less, I could never bring myself to make her my wife." The pureblood responded quietly. _"Not to mention I am already in love someone else." _ He thought to himself. Pictures of a young boy with soft silver hair with small black horns with an adorable scowl painted on his pale face as he looked up at him with deep lilac eyes.

_It was many years ago when they had met the pureblood was only seven when he met the hound. The boy was small and shy as he hid behind Cross's leg, glaring at anyone who came close to him. The Ex-hunter introduced the boy simply as Zero, he had no last name, many Hellhounds didn't. His parents look at the silverette in shock before telling him to take the boy outside to play for a while. Kaname agreed quickly taking the boy's baby soft hand much to the little hound's surprise, before dragging him outside._

_They sat silently under the old maple tree watching as fireflies danced around them. The young pureblood had seen and caught them hundreds of times before with Yuuki so they were nothing to him but the little silverette was transfixed watching them with wide lilac eyes as they flew around them. Kaname quickly caught one flying near him, pulling the hound's hand out he placed the tiny bug in it before letting the boy take back his hand. _

_Curiously the boy opened his hand only for the lighting bug to fly up landing on his small pale nose only to fly off a second later to join its friends. Zero turned to look up at the pureblood only to give him the biggest sweetest smile the vampire had ever seen. After that he vowed that he would always make the boy smile like that, only he never got the chance. One year later the boy went missing never to be seen again, apparently he had went out of the house to catch fireflies when he was taken._

Kaname couldn't help thinking about the boy anytime his mind wondered. The silverette was so different never had the pureblood seen another Hellhound with the boy's coloring. All hounds where tan with dark hair but not Zero, if it wasn't for the horns, and tail Kaname would have never guessed that his dear one was a Hellhound.

"Kaname did you know Rido is coming to the gala tonight?" Takuma asked as he finished his novel.

"No I didn't Mother and Father must have chosen not to mention that when we discussed the party. I do know Sara Shirabuki will be there." Kaname said with displeasure obvious in his voice.

"Really that sucks, she is such a bitch. Not to mention she will sleep with any pureblood with power. Is she still trying to get in your pants by the way?" Takuma asked smiling knowing that the mention of that always succeeded in grossing out his best friend.

Kaname visibly gagged shaking the nasty thought from his mind. "Unfortunately yes, you would think that with a vampires increased learning ability, a pureblood's no less, she would be able to grasp a simply enough word called no." The vampiric prince grumbled uncomfortable. "Anyway," the teen said trying to get away from the displeasing conversation, "is that why Shiki is not accompanying you tonight?"

Takuma frowned thinking of his lover waiting for him back at his family's house. "Yes he still does not want to be anywhere near that bastard." The blonde said in an angry tone very unlike his usual character. "Ah sorry I forget he is your uncle I should not speak ill of him especially since he is a pureblood." The noble said catching his mistake.

"It is alright, after lady Hio disappeared he did spiral out of control. Now I hear that he possess a powerful Hellhound that can kill any opponent with ease." Kaname said thinking back to the string of murders that have been occurring since seven years ago. Never has the assassin been caught or even been seen.

"Yes I have heard of him the Decaying Knight; apparently after ever kill he draws the old version of the Kuran rose with an R in the center in the victim's blood. To look open his face is to look at death himself, no one has done it and lived." Takuma said with a whisper as if the enigma would appear behind him just by mentioning him. "Do…do you think he will bring him tonight?"

Kaname pondered this for a minute before replying in a distance tone. "I do not know all I do know is that tonight something unexpected is bound to happen."

**At the gala**

Kaname sat with his friends watching as they joked around and antagonized each other; the only two missing from the group was Shiki and Rima. Ruka and Adio were just about to behead each other when Yuuki came over quickly her eyes looking worried yet excited. "Kaname-nii he is here!"

"I know Yuuki I can sense his aura." Kaname sighed.

"No I mean the hound! Uncle Rido brought his Hellhound the rumored Decaying Knight!" Yuuki called out causing those around them to hush slightly at the mention of infamous killer. After everyone had gone back to their conversations Kaname stood going off to find the rumored Hellhound to see if the stories where true.

He final found the elusive hound hiding looking out at the pureblood's favorite tree as he stood on an abandoned balcony alone. "Are you Rido's Hellhound?" the vampire asked the lean figure standing before him. The boy turned to face him as he did Kaname caught the sight of soft silver hair shining in the moonlight before it was once again hidden by the shadow of the hound's black hood. Reddish-brown eyes widen in shock as a single word was slipped out as nothing more than a hopeful whisper, "Zero?"

**A/N:** hi everyone sorry it took so long to get out between trying to get into my first choice in college and my sister's wedding this weekend I have been swamped but that is no excuse. I will publish more next week hope you are enjoying the story tell me if you have any suggestions. Oh thank you Cult Grade Koolaid (love your name btw) for pointing that out I will try to stay more accurate.

Thank you all

DimplyPanda


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Zero… is it really you?" Kaname asked reaching out towards the hound. The silverette only could cock his head in confusion. _How does this vampire know the name my master calls me. No one other than him and Yori know it. _"It really is you." The brunette said smiling softly at the boy before him. This surprised the hellhound to his core, a pureblood smiling so sweetly at him, for someone of his rank to do so was only reserved for someone very special to them. Kaname reached out pulling the silverette into a warm hug as he nuzzled into the boy's silver hair. "Oh Zero I missed you so much."

The hound goes very still for a moment never in his memory has he ever been in this situation. No one has ever…what's it called…hugged that's right. No one has ever hugged him before. The boy had no idea how to react so he did what came natural, Zero let out a string of curses as he punched with his pinned arms against the pureblood's chest. "S-stop let-t me go you p-perverted bastard!" Kaname only pulled back enough to look at the silverette's face which was red as a tomato with all the blood rushing to his cheeks. He bit back an awww which was building in his throat at the boy's cute display.

Why was his Zero acting so weird though, and while on that why did he not try to seek out help while in Rido's hold. "Zero do you remember me?" he asked quietly in fear of the answer. "Do you remember coming to this house before?"

The hound only looked confused at the pureblood before replying in a sharp tone. "Of course we have never met nor have I ever been to this house. No let me go you son of a bitch or I will shoot you pureblood or not." The silverette glared only to pull back when he saw the crushed look in the vampire's eye. Zero was about to say something to try to get the vampire out of his depressing thoughts when his whole being froze. Rido was coming back down stairs if he caught him out with this guy his master would be furious.

Thinking quickly Zero jumped out of the still in shock vampire's hold before chanting quietly under his breath. After fixing his outfit back to its proper form Zero made a dash for the door absentmindedly calling out to the vampire behind him. "It is an enchantment that will keep you here until me and my master leave. Stay here and don't look for me." With that he disappeared from the pureblood's sights again.

After entering the ballroom Zero silently went to his master's side without so much as a glance from his. All the hound could do was hope that the man did not see him enter from the balcony so that the pureblood he met would be safe from this monster's wrath. "Ah there is my dear pet." Rido said grabbing onto the leash the hung from the boy's collar. "I was being to worry that you left…"the vampire stopped short when he smelled a scent coming off the boy's clothes that was not his. "You…" he growled lowly so no one else could hear it.

After taking a deep breath Rido tugged harshly on the leash as he all but dragged the boy out of the manor and towards the limo. All that raced through Zero's mind was _fuck he smelled that pureblood on me. He is so pissed I am gonna get punished for sure._ He panicked as he began to wonder which form a pain his master would induce upon him tonight. He was beaten a lot sure but punishments where worse, always a surprise and never the same, his master was a creative fucker when he wanted to be. After being thrown into the limo Rido sat across from him glaring down at the hound but never speaking the entire way back serving only to make the silverette panic more. _At least the pureblood should be safe…wait why the hell do I care if some fucking leech is safe when I am taking the punishment for his actions? Damn I must be going soft._

Finally arriving at his master's domain Rido stood before the silverette ever could. As the door opened the pureblood stepped out after a step or two he pulled at the leash harshly causing the hellhound to fall to his knees. This did not stop the vampire however as he just continued to drag the hound into the house. Once inside the throne room Rido strolled over hooking cuffs onto Zero's wrists, the iron shackles pulled the hound up till he couldn't even stand on his tips of his toes. Once the hellhound was suspended in the air Rido called out his blood whip snapping it against the silverette's body over and over till blood flowed freely forming a puddle on the floor below the boy.

Rido soon got bored of this when a sweet smell graced his nose, it was fresh and pure like a spring morning and as tempting as an icy drink in the summer heat. Eyes glazed over with crimson red coloring the pureblood walked forward till his face was level with the suspended boy's neck. Sniffing it again he let his tongue crawl across the boy's blood covered neck. The dark life blood exploded on the vampire's taste buds. Growling lowly at the heavenly taste Rido tugged the boy down so he could get a better angle before sinking his fangs into the hound's neck. Zero cried out as a new pain assaulted his being not only from his dislocated arms but also from his master drinking from him with no regard for how much blood he had lost.

Just as the hound was sure he would die of blood loss the pureblood pulled away licking the blood from his lips. Freeing Zero from the chains Rido stumbled drunkenly out of the room leaving the boy to lie in a puddle of his own blood waiting for death to claim him. After and unknown time had passed maybe seconds maybe hours the hound heard a familiar and welcome voice call out to him. "Zero! Oh god Zero you're not dead right? Oh god please be okay." She cried out as she struggled to lift the silverette, half carrying half dragging the silverette the duo made their way out of the accursed room and towards the hounds.

Once inside the room Yori gently laid the boy on his bed as she rushed to get some supplies to treat her friend. Once she dug out a quite large first aid kit from Zero's bathroom she began to clean and wrap the hounds many lacerations. While treating him she could not help but gaze amazed by her friend's pale completion and fair coloring in his hair. Half way through the silverette finally opened his soft lilac eyes to meet his friends honey colored ones. "Y-yori?" he said his voice dry and raspy.

"Zero oh thank god you're okay… You are okay right?" she asked worried. She began to notice a faint red tone appear in his eyes as he looked up at her. "Why is there red in your eyes?" she asked quietly more to herself than to the boy.

"Pills…"he croaked out his eyelids dropping lower, "there are pills in the kit…small white ones…make sure I take some…" That seemed to zap the last of his strength as he passed back out leaving the girl to herself once more.

The maid dug through the kit sure enough in a small square box rested a handful of small circular pills. Taking a few out she ran to get some water dissolving them in it. Sitting up the silverette Yori tipped the glass's content into the boy's mouth watching in fascination as the red liquid disappeared past the boy's lips. Was it just her imagination or where Zero's canines really that long and sharp. Shrugging she set the boy down continuing to mend his wounds, probably just a hellhound thing she didn't understand.

**XXXDPXXX**

After the spell fell Kaname rejoined the party only to find his silverette and uncle had disappeared while he was trapped on that balcony. Growling quietly to himself the pureblood wished his parents a happy anniversary before heading to his room on the other side of the manor. His thoughts were plagued by the silverette the whole night till finally he called for his faithful servant Serin to appear. The female appeared without hesitation standing before her master. "Yes my lord." The vampire called out.

"I want to you to find any and all information regarding my uncle Rido's hellhound Zero, and where he is being held. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone, not even my parents." He commanded looking out the window squinting as the sun rose over the horizon. The female vampire bowed before vanishing once more leaving the pureblood to his thoughts once more. "I swear Zero I will save you from him, no matter what."

End of Chapter four

**A/N: **yay I got this typed sorry about not updating lately but my computer keeps crashing and not letting me do anything. So I will unfortunately be a little unregularly in my updates. But I will keep updating no matter what so have no fear. None of my stories are discontinued. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed you guy make me write faster and push through writer's block. Love you all

DimplyPanda


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Two days had passed before Zero finally arose once more. The silverette groaned as he felt his shoulders pop in place as he stretched. Looking around his dark room the boy saw that all the blood was cleaned off the floor and he was covered in fresh bandages. '_I got to remember to thank Yori for this.'_ was his only thought as he dragged his sore body towards the bathroom. After a nice hot shower the hellhound dressed in his favorite loose hooded jacket and old black slacks before taking care of his messy mop of silver hair.

Knocks resounded on the door sometime later while the boy was cleaning the bloody rose on his old ratty bed. "Zero are you awake?" Yori called out in her soft voice. "Lord Rido has requested that you join him in the throne room." Zero head fell back lightly smacking the wall, couldn't that bastard just leave him be for a while. _'Damn it I just want one day to myself, didn't he punish me enough to last a while? Fucking sadist.'_ Zero grumbled to himself as he tried to gather the strength to get out of bed.

Zero pulled his hood up before meeting his friend at the door. "Morning Yori, thanks for helping me out last night." He said as they made the long trek to the throne room together.

"No problem, oh and it happened two days ago. You have been asleep for some time." She said with a giggle. Zero only muttered the F word once more under his breath this was just not his day. They finally reached the grand hall which lead to the throne room, yay the day was about to get worse. "Good luck." Was all Yori whispered before disappearing back into the halls.

'_Might as well get this over with.' _ Zero told himself as he stood before the huge double doors that lead to his master. Drawling in a deep breath the hound pushed in the doors entering the dark room lit only by a few candles here and there that rested against the walls. The silverette kneeled at the foot of his lord's throne bowing low. "You asked for me Master."

"Ah there is my rebellious little pet. What do you have to say for yourself?" Rido said a sneer on his face as he mocked the silverette before him.

"Forgive me master for I have angered you. I should have done better to serve you." Zero said trying to keep his voice void of any venom and the piercing glare from his lilac eyes as he stared into his master's uneven gave. Rido only raised his eyebrows waiting for the hound to continue. The silverette all but choked on his words but was able to whisper out the last part.

"Can you repeat that Zero I am afraid I didn't hear you. What was that last part?" Rido said his eyes gleaming with mockery. The boy almost let the glare onto his face but caught himself.

"I said that I should have known better. I belong to you and only you. My life is a worthless stain on the lives of others and that you bless me every day by just allowing me to continue my pathetic life in you wonderful care, my Master." Zero said looking up at the pureblood.

Rido smiled his creepy smile as he stepped down to stand before the kneeling hound. "That is correct my dear dog. Your only reason for existence is for my entertainment and pleasure." Rido growled pulling the boy up by his hood to stand. The pureblood leaned in his lips only just shy of Zero's own. "Remember well my pet that I can do whatever I wish to you and no one would even bat an eye. You are mine every part of you." He said slipping his hand under the boy's jacket as he slid his fingers up the hound's chest. A shiver of fear ran through the silverette as he flinched looking away from the mad man.

In the pureblood's eyes an emotion long since passed awoke once more in those uneven eyes. Regret and betrayal coursed through the vampire's body and face confusing the hellhound until Rido dragged his claws down his side making him cry out in pain. His master pulled his hands from under the silverette's jacket. Red and blue eyes looked at the blood momentarily before back handing Zero across the cheek causing him to fall to the ground.

"I have a job for you." Rido said turning to face his throne. "You are to steal the emerald amulet form the Cho family and bring it to me. They are not cooperating in our negotiations so I want some leverage to help them see my way. Return by sun up any later and I will kill your dear maid friend. Dismissed."

"Yes master."

**XXXDPXXX**

Serin watched as the hooded boy left the dark manor heading east deep into the gigantic forest that dominated this area. Walking over to a puddle the vampire tapped on it making her master appear. "Lord Kaname the hound you requested me to watch has just left the manor I assume on another job for your uncle."

The reflection looked deep in thought for a moment before responding. "Good work Serin, I will come to your location and meet him when he returns."

"Yes sir." She said before closing out the communication.

**XXXDPXXX**

After getting dressed the silverette set off for the Cho manor where the amulet was. Once arriving Zero slipped past the barrier around the grounds before approaching through the shadows into the house. Blending into the hallway the silverette reached the hall the held the master bedroom where the amulet was being keep. Summoning his hellhound power Zero sent a shadow walking past the other end of the hall alerting the guard, the level C vampire move away from the door calling for the shadow to identify itself.

Taking the opportunity the hound slid into the master bedroom and began his search for the amulet only to find it on display in the sitting room._ 'Really ancient family treasure and you leave it out for anyone to freaking take. Leeches will never stop amazing me with their stupidity will they?' _Zero sighed before setting a barrier around the room, strolling over the hound opened the windows which led to the garden below. Walking back over to the case the hound used his nail to cut a circle into the glass, by passing the barrier and taking the amulet. After securing it in his pocket the hound pricked his finger drawling the rose with an R before leaving via window.

As Zero walked back to his master's domain a familiar presence came to his knowledge. "You pureblood I know you are there come out! What is you reason for coming to me? I thought I made it pretty fucking obvious I don't know you the last time we met." The hound called out into the darkness as his heart fluttered in his chest for an unknown reason.

"Evening Zero, how have you been since our last encounter." The brunette called out as he walked towards the hound. Oh god why did this pureblood make his heart go so erratic as if it was trying to throw itself out of his chest.

"What do you want pureblood, I am busy." The silverette growled as the vampire walked forward.

"I just want to talk and…Zero are you bleeding?" Kaname said worried stepping closer to the hound.

"I…uh… what's it to you?" Zero countered becoming defensive. Before the boy could even utter a protest he found himself in the pureblood's arms his vest pushed up to his chest as Kaname looked at the scratches left by his unstable uncle.

The pureblood's eyes softened as he ran his smooth fingertips up the mostly healed wound. Zero bit back a gasp as heat spread through him. "What-t the hell? D-Don't touch that it's still healing!" the silverette yelped out (he would never admit it though). '_What on earth is this vampire trying to doing, I can't think strait around him.'_

"Oh Zero…" he whispered quietly feeling the hound's cold hurt skin against his. Determination flashed in his eyes as he glared into the night. "I will save you from him and help you get your memories back I swear."

"Ha like I believe the word of a leech and it doesn't matter I will not leave my Master's care. At least not until I know Yori is safe." He said whispering the last part to himself. Kaname was intrigued by the statement. _'So that is why Zero will not leave, if he does the Yori girl will be killed. Clever uncle clever, but Zero is mine and I will take him back.'_

"If I save this Yori as well then will you leave with me?" Kaname asked.

"I would suppose I would if you took Yori and I then you would become my new master." Zero said hesitantly. Sure he didn't know what this pureblood wanted with him but anything was better than Rido.

Kaname smiled leaning in towards Zero, "Then it is a deal then. Let's seal it with a kiss shall we?" The pureblood leaned in close pressing his lips against the hound's soft pink ones. The silverette's eyes grew wide as sparks buzzed in his brain from the kiss. After a few seconds the vampire pulled away winking at the stunned boy. "See you again soon Zero."

The pureblood disappeared into the night once more leaving a still shocked Zero in his path. That is until Zero was finally able to grasp what just happened. "You Perverted Fucking Bastard!" oh dear what did the silverette just get himself into?

**A/N: **oh thank god I got this one done! Halloween is my favorite holiday but I have a lot of crap to get done still. I hand make my costumes so I still got mine, my beta's and my sister's dog to do. Damn you procrastination! Thank you to all who review follow and favorite you guys keep me going. Also I never said he was a vampire or maybe I did. Heheheheh.

DimplyPanda


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After jumping in a lake and violently scrubbing off the vampires sent Zero decided it was time to head home. The walk home was peaceful and quiet as the night began to give way to day. The hound picked up his pace till he once again stood in front of the cursed manor of his master. Placing a spell on him to block out any residual scent left by the bastard the silverette finally went in.

"I have returned Master." The hound said bowing low as the vampire before him sat high on his throne. The pureblood smirked waiting for the boy to hand over his prize. In slow measured steps Zero approached him handing over the amulet.

"Oh what a pretty little prize, good work my dear pet!" Rido said dropping the amulet into his robe. Turning he faced the hound once more. "Good boy, now tell me why did it take you so long? You weren't out seeing that pureblood where you?" he asked grabbing Zero's jaw in his hand making the boy look into his eyes.

"No I haven't my Lord, I live only to serve you. I have no need to see others." The hound said his voice void and cold. His lilac eyes where trained on the mix-match ones before him.

"Good…Good I would hate to have to punish you again so soon, but then again…" he muttered as his unoccupied hand slid lower down the boy's back. "Maybe it would not be all that much of a punishment. You might like it." Zero's eyes widened, trying desperately to get away from the crazed vampire, but the hand at his jaw was to firm. Rido gave a harsh laugh at the struggling hound, throwing the silverette to the ground uncaring of the loud thump of the silverette's head hitting the marble floor below. "I would never touch you in that way Zero, you a trash, a mutt created by magic, not even a true living being. I never understand why you cling to you innocence after all the horrible things you have done. Virgin or not you are still going to hell where rats like you belong."

Rido looks down at the now bleeding silverette his eyes darkening to a crimson red. Looking away he calls for a servant to bring him in something to eat. A young blonde woman I her early 20's is pushed into the room as she is handed over to the vampire. Rido takes her hand kissing it tenderly as he caresses her soft hair till he tugs it back showing off the woman's neck as he bites down tearing into the lady's throat. After drinking his fill he drops her uncaring to the floor beside his hellhound.

The woman lays there beside Zero her eye watering from the pain of the bite. The silverette's eyes soften as he looks at her _'Just let go, don't fight if you do you will only suffer more I have seen it.'_ He tells her quietly. The woman manages to smile softly to him as she lets the cold seep into her body; she feels nothing anymore thanks to the hound's warm lilac eyes. "Thank you." She whispers out on her dying breath as her eyes glass over falling shut.

Crude laughing sounds a Zero sends up a pray with the woman's spirit, it is not special just a prayer all hounds know and say when another dies. The silverette made a habit of saying it whenever his master had kill someone he knew was a good person.

The way her hair pooled in the blood below her made another woman appear in his head. She was a noble whose hair was the color of honey, she was very beautiful, and her name was Luka or something like that. She was the wife of a noble who had stolen from Rido so in return his master sent him to take something away from the man. It turned out to be his wife.

It was Zero's first mission after two years of nothing but being trapped in a lightless stone room and training (fighting just to stay alive in a pit full of level E's) his master finally deemed him ready to go on his first mission. It was simple really corner her alone than kill her staining the ground in her blood then draw his master's rose, come home.

Things where never that simple, she was strong managing to cut the boy's stomach (his first scar not from training) before he landed the finale blow. She was so surprised when she got a good look at the boy, he was nine maybe ten with tears streaming down from his cloudy lilac eyes. She smiled at him telling him he was going to have to grow up if he ever wanted to make it in this life. That was the first and last time Zero remembered crying.

Later that night when his master sent him away young Yori came in to dress his wounds for the first time. She smiled at him helping him fall asleep when all he could see was the woman's face. For years it continued like this never better or worse just Rido trying to break what was never even whole to begin with.

Zero was dismissed soon after the woman was killed now he sat in his room staring at the cracks in his dark ceiling. For some reason the damn pureblood entered his thoughts once more. _'Why does he care about me so much? He must be stupid to try to go up against Rido, why…why would he do all this for something as worthless as me?'_ a vision a soft brown curls tickling his nose as he nuzzled into the warm body the held him so close. It felt safe like…like what a home should feel like.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Huh." Zero gasped out his eyes wide as a blush spread across his cheeks. _'I cant believe I was just fantasizing about that fucking bastard. Gah what the hell is wrong with me lately!'_ "C-come in." he called out letting an ever quiet Yori slip into his room.

"Hay I brought you dinner." She said handing the tray consisting of a glass of water stale bread role and chunk of raw meat to Zero.

"Yori do you want to escape this place?" Zero asked quietly as he chewed on his bread.

"What do you mean Zero?"

"Do you want to leave with me?"

**XXX****_DP_****XXX** (^_^)

The room was dark lit only by the lone black candle on the desk. "Master." A voice called out into the darkness a twisted smile on the face on the servant. "The hound is planning to escape with another pureblood two nights from now."

"Ah I see what a problematic child he is, he will have to be punished for his insolence." The master sighed out staring into the mirror with his mix-matched eyes. "Good work, you really are my ears aren't you Yori?"

"Definitely my master, I live only to please you." She said with a smile her honey eyes gleaming in sick joy.

**A/N:** Dun dun dun! Haha I love being mean, and this is all thanks to math class I don't know why but I get my best (evilest) ideas in that class. Poor Zero. Thanks all for reviewing and following and favoring I love ya all. Also now that the Halloween is passed I am now able to focus back on my stories! That is when I am not playing Pokémon what can I say it is therapeutic. See you all soon

DimplyPanda


End file.
